Psychic Friend
by SassyDevil
Summary: Lorne helps a friend with trust issues.


PSYCHIC FRIEND  
  
AUTHOR: Lorne's Ladylove (aka Jennifer Whildin)  
CONTACT: swashbuckler@mindspring.com  
FANDOM: Angel  
CREATED: September 8, 2002  
RATING: G  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Do not distribute or archive without the author's (Jennifer Whildin) permission. HostFic, LoveLorne, AngelHost, and UnConventional 'Shippers List are all permitted to archive PSYCHIC FRIEND.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story, PSYCHIC FRIEND, is (c) Copyright 2001 Jennifer Whildin. All rights reserved. Characters and settings from ANGEL are ™, ®, and © Copyright 2001 Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Warner Brothers. All rights reserved. No infringement or disrespect is intended.  
  
SUMMARY: Lorne helps a friend with trust issues.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first G-rated fic! Who knew?  
  
  
Lorne answered a rapping at his back door. It was getting late, and he wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
"Andy! It's so good to see you, my friend!" He stepped aside and welcomed Andy in.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need a reading. There's this girl, she really seems to like me, but...I'm not sure if I can trust her. I mean, maybe I'm not meant to find someone."  
  
"Cow patties! You deserve someone special and I know in my heart"--he patted his left butt cheek--"you'll find that person. There's someone just for you, darling."  
  
Andy's chocolate eyes brightened a bit. "You really think so?"  
  
Grabbing a chair, Lorne said, "I *know* so!"  
  
"Well, this girl, could she be the one?"  
  
"I don't know. Tell me about her."  
  
"We met at Hannigan Park a few days ago. She sat on a bench eating a ham sandwich. I sat next to her and she smiled at me. I returned her smile, and soon, we were talking and laughing, and she even shared her sandwich with me."  
  
Lorne smiled. "That's so sweet."  
  
"You should see her. She has long, blonde hair that shines like the sun, sparkling blue eyes, and an absolutely perfect smile."  
  
Lorne winked at his friend. "Sounds like you've got a pretty special lady there, sugar."  
  
"But what if she's not The One? What if I give her my heart and she stomps on it? I've been hurt before."  
  
Lorne rose and put his arm around Andy. He noted Andy's black coat was a bit scruffy. When you're lonely, you tend not to care so much how you look, he thought sadly.  
  
"I know," Lorne said sympathetically, "but you've got to take risks to find happiness."  
  
Andy bowed his head. "It's so hard to trust."  
  
"People can be cruel," Lorne agreed, "but there are a lot of good souls out there. Don't give up, and you'll find some of them."  
  
Andy nodded. "I'm ready to sing now."  
  
Lorne put a CD in his CD player and returned to his chair to listen and observe.  
  
// I took my troubles down to Madame Rue  
You know, that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine.  
  
I told her that I was a flop with chicks  
I've been this way since 1956  
She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
She said, "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine."  
  
She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said, "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink."  
It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink! //  
  
Lorne never told Andy his singing was more like howling. Andy loved to sing, and that desire made his singing pleasurable nonetheless.  
  
// I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissin' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine.  
  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink!  
  
I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissin' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine. //  
  
Lorne sat back and relaxed as he gave Andy the reading: "I can't give you a guarantee about her, but I can tell you you're on the right path. You have a destiny of happiness, and it's coming soon, my friend. She could be your destiny. The only way to know is to take a chance."  
  
Andy sighed. "The at least I have hope."  
  
"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."  
  
Andy grinned. "You're a true friend, Lorne."  
  
"Aw, shucks!" They both laughed.  
  
As Andy rose on all fours to leave, Lorne gave him a hug. "I wish you good luck finding someone who will love you, care for you, and feed you, peach cobbler."  
  
"Thanks," Andy said, feeling much better than when he'd arrived. He licked Lorne's face and panted.   
  
Lorne opened the door for him, and he retreated into the night, tail wagging. 


End file.
